Coffee has traditionally been made using a three step process: roasting of coffee beans, grinding of roasted beans, and brewing of ground beans in hot water to extract the flavor into a beverage. These three steps are traditionally done at different times and locations. Roasting is typically done in large industrial machines in large batches of many pounds to hundreds of pounds at a time. Roasted beans or ground beans are shipped to local retailers and this step can take weeks to months before the package arrives for the consumer to brew, where the consumer may be the retail home consumer or other businesses such as coffee shops that brew and sell coffee. Roasted beans decay in freshness and taste from the moment the roast is completed as chemical compounds formed in the bean during roasting deteriorate. The decay of roasted beans leads to a less desirable taste of coffee. Thus all coffee made today is stale due to the time delay from roasting to brewing.